1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more specifically, to a display apparatus which controls a tilting angle of a display body installed on a surface of a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display apparatus includes a display body having a display part and an installing device in which the display body is installed.
Recently, as the display body having an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) has been widespread, a size of the display part has become increasingly large and a thickness thereof has become relatively thin, so that the display body may be easily installed on a surface of a wall.
An installing device devised to install the display body on the surface of a wall is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 11-344934. The conventional installing device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a display body 101 having a display part, a pair of arms 150 to support the display body 101, and a base 130 which is coupled to a lower part of the arms 150 by a hinge and attached to a surface of a wall 170. The conventional installing device also includes a mounting bracket 110, interposed between the arm 150 and the base 130, to make the display body 101 tilt.
The mounting bracket 110 includes a first link 113, a second link 117, and a locking device 116. One end of the first link 113 is rotatably coupled to an upper part of the base 130. One end of the second link 117 is rotatably coupled to the arm 150, and the other end thereof is rotatably coupled to the other end of the first link 113. The locking device 116, disposed in a combination part of the first link 113 and the second link 117, controls a relative rotation of the first link 113 and the second link 117.
The locking device 116 has a compression coil spring (not shown) in an inside thereof. The relative rotation of the first link 113 and the second link 117 is controlled by the compression coil spring. At approximately seven tilted angles of the display body 101, the locking device 116 may control the relative rotation of the first link 113 and the second link 117. If a user intends to unlock the first link 113 and the second link 117, the user has to move the locking device 116 perpendicularly to a plane of the first link 113 and the second link 117, and then has to compress the compression coil spring. Thus, the first link 113 and the second link 117 may rotate freely.
Also, a damping part is disposed in the base 130. The damping part has a damper 160 supported by the base 130, and a wire 161 whose one end is connected to an upper part of the damper 160 and the other end is connected to the pair of arms 150. The damping part prevents the display body 101 from rotating rapidly and thereby falling forward by its weight when the first link 113 and the second link 117 is unlocked to rotate freely.
As described above, the conventional installing device includes the arm 150, the base 130 and the mounting bracket 110 interposed between the display body 101 and the surface of the wall 170, to thereby control the rotation of the display body 101 at predetermined rotation angles and thus to install the display body 101. Also, the damping part having the damper 160 and the wire 161 in the base 130 decreases a rotation speed of the display body 101 when the first link 113 and the second link 117 are unlocked.
However, in the conventional installing device, there are problems as follows. First, to adjust a tilting angle of the display body 101, immediately upon unlocking the first link 113 and the second link 117, the user has to rotate the display body 101. Thus, it is not easy to manipulate the tilting angle of the display body 101. Second, it is impossible to manipulate minutely the tilting angle of the display body 101 because the locking device 116 may install the display body 101 only at the predetermined rotation angles. Finally, the conventional installing device cannot install various sizes of display bodies 101 on the surface of a wall 170 because the conventional installing device is limited to be extended upward or downward.